User blog:Aschiffer186/Proto-Lang Challenge
DEADLINE HAS BEEN EXTENDED BY TWO WEEKS! Introduction Hello, in this challenge the goal is to create an ''a priori ''proto-language for a family of your choice. You must also make a list of sound changes to another language in that family (but you do not need to create that other language). The winner of course is the person who makes the most original, most creative, and most well developed language (well developness is important). There were be a required text, which will be announced on the date of the contest Rules -The language may not have been started before the contest -The language must be entirely ''a priori '' *This means no loan words from another language -Phonology, Orthography, and Grammar must be listed on the site *There are no rules about what the grammar or phonology of the language must be like -The language must have a lexicon and a translation *The translation must be the required text or something approved by me. *Translation must have IPA and gloss. *Recomended Translation text(I thought it might be fun to have something a bit different to translate. I also thought I would give a few options): Option 1: Schleicher's fable. This fable was designed for Proto-Indo-European originally, so it might be a good choice. Note: horses, sheep, and man may be substituted with beings of your choice Option 2 (something a bit more technical): "Integration is not as straightfowrard as differentiation; there are not rules that absolutely guarentee obtaining an indefinite integral of a function. Every differentiation rule has a corresponding integration rule. For instance, the Substiution Rule for integration corresponds to the Chain Rule for differentiation. The rule that corresponds the the Product Rule fo differentiation is calleld the rule for integration by parts. Option 3: An approved text of your choice. -There must be a list of sound changes to one other language *That other language does not need to be completed other than the sound changes *There is no fixed number of sound changes required; however, providing a small amount of sound challenges will probably not result in a lot of upvotes unless there is a good reason for doing so. -'SURPRISE RULE MWAHAHA' ' -'''To throw a curve ball into the challenge, you will trade phonologies once they are completed. They must be completed by 1/14/2016, at which time the language may be renamed to anything. When you have completed the phonology, let the person with whom you are trading know. Once you receive a phonology, you may not alter it, except for the orthography and sandhi. The partners are listed below. 1. AKsroa4a will trade with Elector Dark 2. Marek will trade with Kaufman 3. Ignis-quis-vir will trade with Redwars 4. Aschiffer186 will trade with OrangeHills 5. Osswix will give a phonology to RogalDorn 6. RogalDown will give a phonolgy to Cask 7. Cask will give a phonology to Osswix Before you trade phonolgies, I recommend writing your name by the phonology, since it will be judged separately. -Tag entries with the Proto-Lang Challenge tag. Dates The challenge starts at 12:00:00 EST on 12/7/2015 and ends 11:59:59 EST on 2/14/2016 There are two parts to the challenge (to be announced on the start day), the first one must be completed by 1/1/2016. '''IMPORTANT NOTE: Until the 1/14/2016 deadline, name your language as your username's Proto-Language. For example, I would name my language as Aschiffer186's Proto-Language. ' Juding Judging shall be done with points. Each voter has 50 points for phonology, 50 points for the languages grammar, and 25 points for the sound changes. These points may be used as the voter desires, but these points are to be distributed among all the languages, it is not 50 points per phonology, 50 points per grammar, and 25 points per set of sound changes. The language with the most points wins. Each language shall be judged in three parts. One part for its phonology, one part for its grammar, and one part for the language overall. The best phonology goes to the make of the phonology, not the language it is in. Penalties Late*: -5 points per 2 days *Unless you are given your phonology late in which case you have however many days late it was extra (e.g. if you receive it 2 days late, you get an extra 2 days). Also, this is only for the final language and does not apply to the phonology. Loan words: -15 points per word No translation: -5 points Participants Elector Dark AKsroa4a Aschiffer186 RogalDorn229 OrangeHills The Kaufman Redwars Cask of Armadillo Marek Szymonski Ignis-quis-vir Osswix Category:Blog posts Category:Proto-Lang Challenge